L'envol d'une innocente
by Sweet Midnightmare
Summary: La terre va connaitre un nouveau novice. Une jeune fille prénommée Ondine est marquée et doit, elle le sait, aller a la maison de la nuit pour suivre sa formation et devenir un vampire ou mourir... Mais son destin en décidera autrement.
1. La fête

Salut a tout le fans de la maison de la nuit j'espere que ce 1er chapitre vous plaira! merci de lire cette fiction :)

Chapitre I: La fête

J'étais avec Margot dans la salle de bains entrain de finir de me préparer pour la fête de ce soir lorsque qu'une quinte de toux horrible me déchira les poumons. Je me pliais en deux et lâcha mon téléphone qui heureusement tomba sur une serviette. Ma meilleure amie accourut et vint me soutenir pour que je ne m'écrase pas par terre. Pendant de longues secondes je toussais sans pouvoir m'arrêter et commença à resentir un besoin pressent d'air. J'essayais de me remettre droite mais ça ne fit qu'empirer ma douleur. Quand je pus enfin respirer je me redressais et m'appuyais sur le rebord du lavabo tremblante. Margot posa la main sur mon épaule et dit doucement:

\- Ondine tu est sûre que sa va? Tu tousse depuis ce matin et ça ne fait qu'empirer... Si tu veux on ne vas pas à la fête...

Toujours pliée devant le miroir je repris mon souffle avant de lui répondre:

\- Non ça va je me reposerais demain finissons de nous préparer et après on y va.

Je me mis une dernière touche de mascara et de

rouge à lèvres avant de me retourner vers mon amie. Elle était grande, métisse avec de longs cheveux bouclés châtains et des yeux de la même couleur. J'avais passé presque une heure à la maquiller mais je dois dire que ça valais le coup. Je l'avais toujours trouvé très belle mais la elle était juste canon! Avec ses grand yeux de biche un trait d'eye-liner et du far à paupière charbon. A croquer. J'accrochais mon bras au sien comme à notre habitude, nous descendîmes l'escalier et sortîmes. Marc nous attendais dans sa jeep toute défoncée pour nous accompagner à la fête. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi mais je m'en fichais c'était mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle et ça n'allait pas changer de si tôt. Il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et son permis avec. Quand il nous aperçu il vint à notre rencontre, je courus vers lui (tâche ardu en talon aiguille) avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Ça faisait presque deux mois que l'on ne s'était pas vu il m'avait trop manquer car ses parent l'avaient obligé à les accompagner en Sicile pendant toutes les vacances. Nous nous lâchâmes et montâmes dans sa voiture. Après dix bonne minutes à rire avec Marc et Margot nous étions arrivés. À peine sortie de la voiture l'hôte de la fête (Alexandre) vint à notre rencontre et donna trois verres de ponchs que nous acceptâmes volontiers. Nous traversâmes la maison et allâmes nous assoir par

terre au bord de la piscine en attendant que tout les invités arrivent. Lorsque nous fûmes au complet Alexandre se demanda:

\- Bon qui a une idée de jeux embarrassant à faire?

Une fille que je ne connaissais pas proposa:

\- pourquoi pas un action ou vérité?  
\- Bonne idée Sarah, s'enthousiasma Alex. Qui est pour?

Les trois quarts des invités levèrent la main.

\- Donc c'est décidé. Asseyez-vous en cercle et on commence.

Une fois tous installé il dit:  
-Qui commence?  
Un amis de lycée répondit:  
\- Moi! Alors... fit-il avec un sourire machiavélique

Clara, Action ou vérité?  
\- Heu... Action.  
\- Okay... Tu dois passer tout un tour debout sans ton t-shirt!  
\- Sérieux! répondit celle-ci.  
\- Bah oui ma cocotte!

Clara s'exécuta et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Heureusement elle avait un soutient gorge qui ne laissait rien paraître.

\- Bon à toit Clara, s'exclama de nouveau Alex. - Je vais me vanger. Alex, Action ou vérité?  
\- Vérité.

\- Pfffffff... T'es pas cool, à qu'elle âge tu a pris ta première cuite?  
\- Heu à douze ans je dirais...

Nous explosâmes tous de rire il avait dit un âge mais nous savions tous parfaitement que c'était plus tôt.

\- Ok à toi Alex.  
Alexandre étant le meilleur ami de Marc cela ne

me surpris pas du tout qu'il le désigne. - Action! dit Marc.

\- Ah Ah! Mon Marcounet tu vas souffrir. Roule une pelle à Ondine.  
\- Oh non tu es chiant tu n'a pas d'autre victimes que nous deux, m'exclamais-je.

\- Non désolé ma chouquette, dit-il avec un grand sourir.

Pfffff quel imbécile celui-là. Je me levais, Marc me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Je dois dire qu'il embrassait vraiment bien mais en sois je m'en fichais totalement. Nous nous rassîmes sous les applaudissement de nos amis.

\- Oh les gens vous voulez pas vous dépêcher il est un peut chiant mon gage, intervint Clara.  
\- Bon ok rassied toi, concéda Julien.

Le jeux dura en tout une bonne heure mais nous décidâmes d'arrêter et de lancer la musique pour danser. Alors que je me relevais ma toux reprit et je fus pliée de nouveaux en deux comme si deux

mains invisibles écrasaient mes poumons. Marc accourut et resta à côté de moi le temps que ma toux passe. Il s'inquiétait je le voyais bien mais je le rassurais en lui disant que tout allait bien et nous commençâmes à danser. Je passais une super soirée jusqu'au moment ou ma toux repris cette fois je ne pouvais vraiment plus respirer... Un homme vêtu tout en noir vint ce placer juste à côté de nous et commença à parler mais Marc coupa nette à ce qu'il allait dire en lui hurlant:

\- Tais toi espèce de abruti elle est en train de s'étouffer!

L'homme enleva sa capuche et Marc tituba en arrière. Je levais la tête et vis sur le front de l'homme un croissant de lune bleu Safire qui brillant d'une lueurs irréelle sous les rayons de la lune. Il recommença à parler et cette fois je fus paralysée non pas par la douleur mais par la peur ce vampire était un traqueur et il allait me marquer.

\- Ondine Ice, _la nuit t'as choisi écouté sa douce voie. Ta mort sera ta renaissance ton destin t'attend à la maison de la nuit. _

Il leva la main et toucha mon front avec son index et une douleur irradia dans mon crâne j'eu envie de crié mais la souffrance m'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. Mes jambes cédèrent et je me sentis tomber dans la piscine. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et je coulais inexorablement vers le

fond. J'étais entrain de perdre connaissance quand je vis une silhouette s'approcher de l'eau plonger, m'attraper par l'épaule et me tirer vers le haut. Je sentis que j'était remontée à la surface mais toujours incapable de respirer la douleur l'emporta et je sombra dans l'inconscience.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merci d'avoir Lu laissé un commentaire si ce chapitre vous a plu ou pas j'espère que oui. je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement alors si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas a aimer ou a suivre! XD


	2. Au réveil

Merci d'avance à toute les personnes qui vont lire cette fiction. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ;) :)

* * *

Chapitre II: Au réveil

Quand je me réveillais je sentis que mon corps était bien allongé sur un matelas moelleux. Et des draps frais recouvraient tout mon corps. Profitant de ce bien être inattendu je me détendis et essaya de me remémorer ou j'étais. Je n'avais aucune idée du lieu mais je savais ce qui c'était passé plus tôt pourtant certaine choses me paressaient encore floues par exemple un traqueur m'avait-il vraiment marquée?

J'entendis des chuchotis à côté de moi et ma curiosité me poussa à ouvrir les yeux. À côté de mon lit ce trouvait Marc et une très belle femme avec les cheveux couleur de jaïs et la peau blanche mais sans imperfections. Je dus faire un bruits car il se retournèrent, mon ami avec un air très inquiet et la femme, au contraire me regardais avec ses grands yeux verts comme si j'était un cadeau de Noël qui lui faisait très plaisir. Je me mis en position assise et sentis l'arrière de mon crâne qui m'élançais douloureusement. Me voyant grimacer l'adulte s'approcha de moi et me dis d'une voix douce:

\- Ondine Ice je te souhaite la bien venue dans

la maison de la nuit de Newton! Je m'appelle Anamya et je serais ton mentor durant tes études.

J'avais encore la tête qui tournais mais elle avait un ton tellement posé et apaisant que je n'avais absolument pas peur du faite qu'elle soit un vampire. Je vis Marc lancer un petit coup d'œil sur le tatouage de mon mentor comme si il hésitait à s'approcher mais vint s'assoir sur le lit. Jusqu'ici je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à son tatouage mais il était composé de longs traits fluides qui faisait pensé au vent et d'un cheval sur sa mâchoire droite. Ce cheval déséquilibrait son visage mais le rendait plus intéressant plus mystérieux, plus beau. La main de Marc se posa sur la mienne ce qui me sortit de la contemplation du visage d'Anamya. Je fixais mes yeux au siens en pensant y trouver de la peur mais pas du tout il me regardait exactement comme avant. Toujours allongée sur le lit je le vis prendre ma main et y déposer un léger baiser. Une sensation de légère brûlure picota ma peau et lorsqu'il enleva ses lèvres de ma peau ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de surprise. Mon mentor poussa un petit cri et une expression interloqué apparu sur son visage. Je levais ma main et vis que je voyais tout les détailles de ma main. J'en voyais chaque plis, claques imperfections mais surtout j'y voyais un tatouage bleu saphir. Il était composé

d'arabesques qui s'enlaçaient pour former un dessin magnifique je pense que j'aurais pu me perdre dans la contemplation de ses lignes mais Marc lâcha d'une voix trop aiguë:

\- Ondine tes yeux!  
\- Waouh! souffla Anamya. Là, je pense que nous allons devoir t'emmener voir la grande prêtresse.

Après quelques secondes d'attente elle repris: - Bon Marc aide Ondine à se relever et on y va. Marc vit que je tremblais de froid. Il quitta son

sweat bleu et me le donna. Je l'enfilais et Marc m'aida à me lever. Il mît son bras sous mon dos et pris ma main et m'aida à sortir du lit. Une fois debout j'avais les jambes tremblante et la tête qui tournais. Mon amis passa son bas sous mes épaules et me soutien.

\- Ondine tu te sens prête à y aller? m'interrogeais mon mentor.  
\- Oui sa va aller, dis je en serrant les dents.

Nous nous mîmes tout les trois en route en passant par de long couloir très chaleureux dont les murs étaient décorés de très beau tableau colorés. Moi qui pensais que les vampires étaient des gens sombre qui dormaient dans des pièces à l'ambiance macabre et toujours habillés en noir je m'était bien trompée. Anamya était vêtu d'une longue robe verte sapin en velours et un collier émeraude qui soulignait à ravir ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux noisettes. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte en ébène et Anamya toqua

doucement. Une voix douce nous dit d'entrer, ce que nous fîmes et nous découvrîmes une pièce étrangement ''cosy'' ou était disposé artistiquement un bureau en verre encadré par deux fauteuils , un arbre ( je ne sais pas lequel je suis très nul en botanique) et un petit canapé deux place sur lequel était disposé de gros coussins. Je levais les yeux et vis, assise sur un fauteuil derrière la table la grande prêtresse. Elle était magnifique. Tout dans la personne inspirait la grâce et la puissance, de ses cheveux bruns chocolat dont la tenue était simplement parfaite à ses yeux d'un mordorés immaculé en passant par son nez long et fin pour finir par ses lèvres pulpeuses et d'un rouge éclatant. À côté de moi je vis Marc complètement immobile qui serrait maintenant ma main de toute sa force ses yeux détaillant les courbes majestueuse de la grande prêtresse, que dis-je de ma grande prêtresse. Je sourie à celle qui était désormais Ma grande prêtresse, sourire qu'elle me rendit et nous invita à nous assoir. Marc et moi prîmes le canapé alors mon mentor tirais le fauteuil sur le côté avant de s'assoir.

\- Bonjour Ondine, tu te sens mieux? me demanda gentiment la prêtresse.  
\- Oui merci.  
\- Mais de rien! Souhaite tu que ton ami reste pendant que je t'explique le fonctionnement de la

maison de la nuit?  
\- Prêtresse, intervint Anamya, nous avons besoin de lui encore un instant car une chose étrange c'est produite...  
\- Je me disais bien que vous étiez venus pour une raison précise. Dites moi dont ce qui c'est passé. nous poussa t'elle gentiment.  
\- Lorsqu'Ondine c'est réveillé tout étais normal mais au moment ou son amis à déposé un baisé sur sa main une étrange marque y est apparue de plus ses yeux aussi on subit un changement. Ils sont beaucoup plus... Plus bleu...  
\- Montrez moi cela.

Je me levais et montrais le dessus de ma main à la prêtresse. Elle retint son souffle en découvrant ma marque leva son regard et fixa mes yeux et soupira.

\- C'est tellement beau!  
\- Avez vous la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être? Luis demandais-je.  
\- Non mais nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt. D'ici la tu devrais aller manger tu dois avoir faim?  
\- Pas tant que sa mentis-je.  
\- Menteuse, rigola t'elle.  
\- Ton mentor va t'accompagner au réfectoire et moi je vais raccompagner ton ami.

Je lançais un regard inquiet à Marc l'idée de l'abandonner me mettait mal à l'aise mais il me

sourit et une fois de plus mes peurs s'évanouirent. Je partie donc avec Anamya en direction du réfectoire. Nous longeâmes de longs couloir jusqu'à déboucher sur une grande porte qui donnait accès au restaurant un brouhaha était filtré à travers les portes mais beaucoup moins fort que dans mon ancien lycée. Mon mentor ce tourna vers moi et me demanda:

\- Après avoir manger retrouve moi à l'écurie pour que je te présente ta camarade de chambre.  
\- D'accord...  
\- Prête à rencontrer les autres élèves?  
\- Oui, dis-je inquiète.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. je vous adore. N'hésité pas à suivre ou à aimer si ça vous à plu. :) Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe... N'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire pour donner votre avis! je vous aime mes lecteurs. Je vais essayer de poster des chapitres plus régulièrement mais en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps donc désolé si vous devez un peu attendre.


End file.
